I Told You Not To!
by Anime Lover Donna
Summary: (Yugi is a girl) Yugi ,a 16 year old, meets Yami at the mall. Yugi loves Yami and vice versa. But his sister does not approve. Can Yugi convince Sakura that Yami is the perfect guy for him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story!

Sakura: About time you begin a new story!

Sorry… My brother has had the laptop for days now… HE DOESN'T LET ME TOUCH THE LAPTOP! THAT GOD DAMNED ASSHOLE! I WANT TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO STAB HIS HEART 10 TIMES, THEN I'LL BEAT HIM WITH A BAT, CHOP OFF HIS HEAD, TAKE OUT HIS EYES, AND PUT HIS HEAD ON A STICK!

Sakura: Can you write the story now? ^_^'' *is nervous*

***Chapter 1 ***

Introduction

My name is Yugi Moto, I am 16 years old, and am currently attending Domino High. I am a female with medium sized breasts (LOL). I have 6 friends; Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Malik, Ryou, and Miho. I have 2 siblings; Heba and Sakura. Heba looks like a male version of me, but he is a bit tanner. Sakura has hair similar to mine, except her hair is longer and goes to her waist; however my hair is around 2 inches smaller.

**On Sunday 3:20 PM-**

Yugi walked around the mall with his friends in their school uniforms. She was surprised to see many people from our school, besides us, at the mall. "Hey Yug' how many books have I read?" asked Joey with a sneaky grin on his face, "None." Yugi replied smiling. "I read 1 book…" mumbled Joey quietly with a pout. "Oh, good for you!" she said.

"Yugi, look over there!" exclaimed Anzu excitedly, "a person that you might want to talk to!" At first Yugi didn't understand but then she pointed at a handsome young man who looked like he was around 17 or 18 years old but, he was alone at a table for 2.

"Uh, he looks too handsome…" Yugi squeaked, "Yugi come on!" said Anzu as she dragged Yugi closer to him, "Fine!" Yugi said pouting. After a second, she walked up to him and said "Hi, my name is Yugi what's your name?" "My name is Atemu Sennen but you can call me Yami." Said the handsome man. "Um, is this seat taken?" Yugi asked nervously.

"No, you can sit here." He said, smiling softly. Yugi liked his voice and sat there with him, "So… do you want to talk about something?" he asked nervously.

***End***

Alright I'll make a longer chapter tomorrow I'm pretty pissed off right now.

Sakura: Review!


	2. Chapter 2, I'm sorry :(

:) I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!

Sakura: So... the chapter?

Don't rush me! Geez.

Chapter 2

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and said "How old are you? You look like you're 17-19 years old." "I'm 17, how old are you?" asked Yami curiously. "I'm 16, and my name is Yugi incase you're wondering." said Yugi looking away. She wasn't used to talking to random strangers, especially attractive ones. However, when she looked at Yami she felt a strange pull.

"Well Yugi, sadly I must be going. I'd like to meet again, if that's possible. Here's my number incase you have the time." Yami said smiling while giving her his number. "Well ok, bye!"

**Later that afternoon~ **

"YUGI!" hissed Sakura seeing her younger sister not ready. "GO GET READY THIS INSTANT! OR ELSE!" "Okay... If say so-" "HEBA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! YOU BETTER BE READY OR YOU'LL SUFFER MY WRATH!"

"I'm coming Sakura!" yelled Heba as he ran down the stairs in a tuxedo. As Yugi ran up the stairs she noticed Sakura was hiding something. Sakura had always been the kind to have ANYTHING hidden. Therefore, either she had something hidden or, she was on THAT time of the month.

One way or the other, she was pissed. After Yugi entered her room and got ready, she entered her sister's room to get perfume and realized her sister had many things she hid.

"Yugi! Hurry up!" yelled Heba from downstairs. Then he got in Sakura's black car. Heba was Yugi's older brother and cared for Yugi and Sakura very much. However he couldn't be home as much as he wanted. He was 19 and had to work at a restaurant from 7:00 AM to 8:00PM on weekdays. He also hung out with his friends, and that took nearly 3 hours of his day.

Yugi raced down the stairs and out the door and into the car Heba and Sakura were in. Then they left to a misterious place.

**With Yami~**

"Marik!" hissed a young man with white fluffy hair. "Oh come on Bakura! Why can't I see your phone?" responded another young man except he had rediculusly crazy hair and an attractive tan. Yami usually would tell them to stop 1 minute after the idiots started arguing, but he was too busy thinking about Yugi.

"You're thinking of someone... is it me?" teased a young lady named Anzu.

"Anzu," Yami began to soon be cut off. "Yami?" asked a little girl, who had walked out of her room. "What is it Lola?" asked Yami softly. Lola was his adopted sister. She had big brown eyes, medium black hair, and an innocent mind. She was wearing pink pajamas with little puppies. "Nothing... I'm going to go sleep again." mummbled Lola softly.

"Anzu, why do you insist on me thinking of you 24/7? I was not thinking of you anyway, I was thinking of Yugi." Yami said to Anzu, who was now trying to as if she haden't heard that. "Yugi's my friend Yami! She shouldn't be on your mind right now. She has an over protected sister and a brother! If Sakura found out she'd surely be all like 'Off with his head!'

**Anzu's POV~**

_I don't like it when anyone but me is on Yami's mind besides Lola _I thought bitterly. _But, for Yugi, I guess I HAVE to let her be... after all she IS my best friend. _"YAMI! TELL BAKURA TO LET ME SEE HIS PHONE~!" screamed out Marik.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU CRAZY EGYPTIAN!" yelled Bakura as he tried various times to retrieve his cellular phone. "STOP IT! ENOUGH! HALT! SHUT UP!" barked Yami.

**Normal POV~!**

Instantly, the two stopped arguing and stood straight. Yami ordered Marik to hand over the phone and Marik did as he was told.

**With Yugi at 9:00 PM**

As Heba, Yugi, and Sakura entered their house, Yugi felt insecure, she felt unwanted eyes upon her. Sakura walked up to her room and Heba walked to his own. Yugi stayed downstairs in her living room for the next 30 minutes until she heard a loud noise coming from the door.

Instantly, Yugi ran upstairs to Sakura's front door and began pounding on the door. Sakura opened the door and glared at Yugi. "Why are you making so much noise downstairs hm?" asked the older woman.

Shortly after she asked, the door opened suddenly. "GOD DAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR? LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO YOU STUPID B****!" shrieked a voice from the front entrance. Sakura then locked Yugi in her room and ran downstairs.

Uhhh... was that OKAY!?

Sakura: Well, you didn't update for around 4-6 months so... I don't know

Thank you for reviewing **horrorstar100** :) Please continue reviewing or PM me intead!


	3. Chapter 3 does this make up for it?

Okay my dearest lovers~!

Sakura: You ok? ._. You're kind of weird today..

Of course I am! Wait... I'm always weird!

Chapter 3  
**Yugi's POV**

Sakura pushed me into her room and ran downstairs. I already knew her plan, she was most likely going to sneak into the kitchen, take a knife or weapon of some sort, and then attack. Obviously, she was not going to kill whoever was down there, but atleast make some damage.

**Sakura's POV**

I ran downstairs quickly and ran into the kitchen. Luckily, I didn't make much noise and I had taken off my shoes earlier, otherwise I would of tripped. In the kitchen I opened a cupboard and my bat was in there. I ran to the living room and attacked the figure from behind.  
Swiftly, the hooded figure dodged the attack and turned around. The person then took the bat from my hands and pushed me backwards, making me fall and hit my head on the corner of the dining table. Then, my head began to bleed. "Oh dearest daughter, how you've grown!" exclaimed the person, taking the hood off.

The person was my mother. She was still beautiful. Her hair had been cut short, her eyes were a dark blue color and she had almost the same face as Yugi but she was older. Her skin was now darker than before and she had aged significantly.  
I had almosted forgotten her name but then she looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Sakura Mouto, why? Why didn't you help me get him out of there?! Don't you know the pain he caused me and you physically? Oh well! Oh daughter dearest, rest for now!" Slowly, I passed out.  
**Ayame's POV (Yugi's mom)**  
I smiled at the image of my uncounsious daughter. She looked like an angel, a peaceful angel. Silently, I walked past her and upstairs. I checked every room I saw, in one I saw my son, Heba, sleeping. In another, I heard Yugi, my youngest daughter, mummbling. I opened the door quickly. Yugi was sitting in a chair, checking the time. Her back was facing me, good. I ran behind her and put a small hankerchief with a certain gas/liquid over her mouth.

At first, she began to struggle but slowly, she fell unconscious. I then carried her to my car and put her in the passenger seat. I buckled her in and drove away. 'Hm... Yugi might be able to earn me some money, but... I don't want to sell her body. That's much too precious! Still, I wonder why Sana wanted Yugi...' I thought. As I arrived at Sana's house, I began to feel regret.  
I loved my children but, Yugi had always been favorite. I had been a horrible mother to hurt Sakura and Yugi. My daughters, my kids, my life. I had always been looking to make sure they were okay but, now? Now they MUST hate me! I got out of the car and carried Yugi into Sana's house.

I opened the door and layed Yugi on the sofa. Then I waited.

**With Yami!**

Yami watched Anzu closely. She had what most men wanted; curves, breasts, a face, a butt, and soft skin. However, Yami didn't need that. He needed a woman with a wonderful personality. Not a fake woman or a barbie doll, a real woman. A woman that doesn't have to have an attractive body because of her personality. 'A girl, he thought, ' should not use make up, wigs, or get plastic surgery.'  
"Yami?" asked Marik, " you seem... thoughtful and smart as of right now." Yami snapped out of his thoughts and slapped Marik. "WHAT THE F*** IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" hissed Yami. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! God Darn it Yami! You hit like a monster!" exclaimed Marik

**Back to Yugi :3**

Yugi was asleep on the couch and her mother, Ayame, was sitting beside her. After 15 minutes, Sana appeared. Sana was blonde, had a good body, had big blue eyes. She was wearing a blue silk dress. "Ah? You are finally here? Hehehe, now is the time to kill!" giggled Sana. "WHAT!?" yelled Ayame, obviously she was quickly angered by that statement. "Oh I'm just kidding! But we're gonna have to hold the dear hostage. No silly jobs, we have to keep her in my basement. She can't be underfed and she has to be beautifully maintained!"

"Ok..." mummbled Ayame. Yugi began to wake up eye lids were heavy and she felt very drowsy. "Oh dear, are you ok?" asked Sana sweetly. "Huh? Were am I? GAH! WHO ARE YOU?!" shrieked Yugi, jumping behind the couch. "Y-Yugi! What do you think you're doing? I'm your mother don't you remember me?" Ayame asked alarmed. "Y-you! You horrible woman! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED ME OUT HUH? Were am I?! Tell me! Please let me go!" said Yugi, freaking out. She was now wide awake and ready to defend herself. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty.

"She remembers..." mummbled Ayame, with a facepalm. Frowning, she walked up to Yugi and slapped her across the face. "Yugi! Pull yourself together, we have much to do before you get home! It's really important and if you fail, we'll have to kill you. We have many foes so be careful, you might just get kidnapped or held hostage in a bad form!" said Ayame firmly, her voice then softened, "Yugi, You're my daughter and I love you!"  
Yugi began to cry softly and rolled up into a ball. Her eyelids soon began to feel heavy and the world was blocked out...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
